1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motion detectors for residential and commercial buildings, and more specifically, to motion detectors that allow for a remote wireless self-test of the motion detector.
2. Prior Art
A motion detector generates an alarm signal when the detector detects unauthorized activity in or around a protected volume of space.
After an installer installs the detector, the installer tests the detector to ensure that it is functioning properly. To test a motion detector, the installer walks throughout the motion sensor's field of view to cause the generation of a sensing signal. In response to the sensing signal, a detected-event indicator such as an LED may be illuminated.
To perform the test, the installer may be required to switch the detector into a test mode. This is conventionally done by opening the housing of the detector and installing a jumper or actuating a switch. However, many detectors are mounted in hard- to-reach locations, such as on ceilings. Switching such a hard-to-reach detector into a test mode is inconvenient, or even dangerous, for the installer.
Further, after installing the jumper or actuating a switch, the operator has to then close the housing of the detector, wait and allow the motion detector to settle, and then walk test the unit. At the completion of walk testing the unit, either the unit times out or the cover of the housing has to once again be re-opened and the settings have to be returned to their normal position.
A second problem exists if the installer, after walk testing the unit, forgets to reset the motion detector to its original settings. In this case, the motion detector remains in the walk test mode, and a site visit will then be required for the installer to correct the problem. This can increase the expenses associated with the unit. Also, battery operated units would discharge the batteries much faster in this mode.
Therefore, it is desirable to be able to switch the motion detector into a walk test mode remotely, obviating the need to open, or even physically contact, the motion detector. Further, it is desirable to be able to switch the motion detector back to its original settings without the need to go back and open the motion detector, and make the adjustments to switch it back to its normal mode again.
Thus, there remains a distinct need for a simplified and inexpensive installation and testing of motion detectors in home and commercial buildings.